Tough Love
by missconductx9
Summary: Being re-written. Bear with me!
1. Chapter 1: Leafpool's Hurt

Chapter 1: Leafpool

Settling down to sleep, Leafpool curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. Next to her, she could hear the rhythmic, steady breathing a Jaypaw, fast asleep. She couldn't help but feel very proud of him, and thought of that instead of the deep feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness that churned within her.

Leafpool licked Jaypaw tenderly on his ear. It twitched, and he let out a contented sigh in his sleep. _Poor thing, _Leafpool thought sadly, _It must be hard to be blind. _She sighed, and thought of her own problems. _It was a stupid thing to say, when… HIS mate was there._

She couldn't bear to say, or even think, about Crowfeather's name.

---o-o-o---

"_Thank you, Leafpool," Crowfeather murmurred. _

"_I would give my last drop of blood to save your kit," Leafpool meowed softly to Crowfeather, "You know that."_

"_OUR kit was lucky that Jaypaw was here." Nightcloud's comment was edged with sharpness. _

---o-o-o---

Crowfeather saw Leafpool flinch, and had started to hiss a retort back at his mate, but Leafpool just dipped her head and walked away, with tears forming in her eyes.

"That was very stupid of me." Leafpool whispered to herself. She shook her head, and rolled on her back like a kit.

"StarClan, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, tell me what to do," she cried to the Silverpelt. "I'm so lost!"

No answer. Leafpool got up and started to shake out some poppy seeds.

Silently, she lapped them up and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

She didn't even know Crowfeather was thinking about her too.


	2. Chapter 2: Crowfeather's Guilt

Chapter 2: Crowfeather

Nightcloud purred a goodnight to her mate, then settled herself down in her nest and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Crowfeather felt like hitting himself. He kept thinking, _That was so stupid, that was so stupid!_

He also felt like hitting his mate. Glancing at her scornfully, he recalled how ungrateful she had acted when Leafpool had saved their son. They had gotten into an argument about that in camp, but soon stopped when they realized they were creating a tense atmosphere in camp. Breezepaw was also upset.

_Yes, _he admitted to himself, _I was upset when Leafpool went back to her Clan. But I didn't want Nightcloud so soon!_

He could remember it as clear as day. It was imprinted in his memory forever.

---o-o-o---

_Crowfeather walked uneasily into camp. What would his clanmates say about his leaving to go off with Leafpool? _

_His worries disappeared when they came and greeted him with delighted purrs and meows._

"_Welcome back, Crowfeather." A small voice said. It was Nightcloud. She purred, "I've missed you. Thank goodness that badger is gone."_

"_She's not a badger," he growled. _

_Nightcloud flicked her tail. "Whatever. Now you're all to myself."_

_Crowfeather sighed, feeling defeated, and a moon later he took her on as his mate. They then had a bratty son they called Breezekit, and he thought he ruled the world. Just like his mother. _

---o-o-o---

"I wonder what Leafpool is thinking?" Crowfeather whispered guiltily, "She must be hurt."

Little did he know that yes, she was hurt, and she was thinking about him too.


	3. Gasp! The missing disclaimer!

Sorry, I forgot about the Disclaimer 

Anyways, I don't own ANY of Erin Hunter's characters, though I wish I could write just like her!


	4. Chapter 4: Feathertail

_Before we begin the chapter, I just want to say how appreciative I am of the reviews. Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 3: Feathertail, what in the name of StarClan are you doing here?**

Feathertail was getting frustrated. Here she was, watching over her beloved Crowfeather, when now he's hurting the heart of one of her best friends? How could he?

She let out a frustrated hiss.

"Crowfeather, even though Leafpool is a medicine cat doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings!"

Pacing back and forth, she made a decision that would probably get her in trouble with Crookedstar, Spottedleaf, and Tallstar, but she has GOT to do something.

"Here goes," she muttered under her breath.

---o-o-o---

Crowfeather was ready to catch the fattest mouse in the history of the Clan, when, all of a sudden, a rustle sounded behind him. The mouse darted away, squeaking, as if to say, "Haha! You couldn't catch me!"

He spun around, and spat in whoever made the rustle's face, "Mouse brained fool! I could have caught the biggest mouse in FOREVER, but NOOO, you just HAD to come and RUIN IT, didn't you?"

The other cat sighed.

"Still haven't changed your attitude, Crowfeather?" it mewed.

Crowfeather stopped ranting.

"Feathertail?" he gasped, the tip of his tail twitching. He bounded forward, ready to rub his muzzle against her cheek, but Feathertail hissed for him to stay back. Instead, she slowly walked toward him. Stopping a tail-length away from him, Feathertail explained to him why she was here. Well, she explained it rather angrily, but it's still explaining.

"Crowfeather! You're the mouse brained fool! How DARE you hurt my best friend, the one who IN YOUR HEART you know loves you the most? The one YOU saved from falling off the cliff? The one WHO SAVED YOUR SON?" Her icy blue eyes shot daggers at him to where he sat, stunned.

"Feathertail, what in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" Crowfeather stuttered. "I don't think StarClan gave you permission to come yell at me in my dreams!"

Feathertail glared at him.

"No, they didn't," she meowed calmly, "But my main point is, if you KNOW you don't love Nightcloud, then WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN are you pretending to love her?"

Crowfeather sank down to the ground, and whimpered, "I don't know. For Breezepaw?"

Not bearing to see him so weak, she licked the top of his head, and breathed, "Do what you think is best."

In the background, they could hear someone calling, "Feathertail! Feathertail?"

Sadly, Feathertail looked straight into Crowfeather's eyes.

"I must go. But if I see Leafpool hurt one more time because of you, then you'll know I'll be back. And please, don't hurt her just for me to come back. Goodbye!"

She padded away.

"No!" Crowfeather yowled. "Feathertail, please, come back! Help me!"

Feathertail had stopped, and Crowfeather's heart lifted at the thought of her coming back, but she merely glanced sadly back at him and disappeared.

Crowfeather could feel a severe headache coming on.

"Oh, Nightcloud, look what you've gotten me into!" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly he awoke, aware of the painful throbbing in his head. Sadly he walked noiselessly to the medicine den, ready to get something for his headache.

---o-o-o---

END OF CHAPTER 3

---o-o-o---

_Hehe. Well, look at what Crowfeather has to do!_

_In the next chapter, Spottedleaf visits Leafpool in her dreams, and what will StarClan do to Feathertail?_


	5. Chapter 5: Spottedleaf

_Thanks for all the great reviews! And I just wanted to know, do you prefer a lot of short chapters, or a big long one? _

Chapter 4: Look at what he's done, Spottedleaf!

Spottedleaf thrashed her tail around irritably. She couldn't find Feathertail, and she just KNEW that she was visiting Crowfeather in his dreams without permission!

"Feathertail! Feathertail?" she called out. No reply. Sighing in frustration, she sniffed the crisp, cool air to see if she could scent Feathertail anywhere. Aha!

The gray warrior was lying down with her tail drawn neatly over her paws, eyes focused and ears pricked. She jumped up a mile when Spottedleaf tapped her on the shoulder with her tail, and Feathertail's fur fluffed out.

"Spottedleaf!" she gasped. "You scared me!"

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes, and growled, "Serves you right. What makes you think you could go visit Crowfeather in his dreams like that?"

Feathertail blinked, and mewed softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't stay long, though! I only peeked in to see what his thoughts were. I didn't speak to him or anything."

"Huh?" Spottedleaf was at a loss. "But a gray cat had visited him in his dreams for at least 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" Feathertail laughed. "I only peeked in for 10 seconds, because I was so afraid you'd get mad at me."

"Oh, well," Spottedleaf sighed, "I'm leaving it up to you to find out who that gray cat was. Leafpool is rather distressed, so I'll be gone for awhile. _Please_ don't go wandering off into any other cat's dreams while I'm away."

"I won't, Spottedleaf," Feathertail meowed reassuringly. "Good luck!"

With a brief glance back, Spottedleaf bounded away into Leafpool's dream. Meanwhile, Feathertail was left confused and alone.

"A gray cat?" she whispered softly to herself. "No gray cat in StarClan would be visiting Crowfeather. Who is it?"

---o-o-o---

Leafpool had just dug up some fresh catmint in her dream when Spottedleaf's scent overwhelmed her senses. Turning around, she meowed in her soft voice, "Spottedleaf, what are you doing here?"

Spottedleaf's voice was teasing as she replied, "What, you don't want me here?"

Leafpool shook her head.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, but I really didn't expect you. Why are you here?"

Spottedleaf sat down, and beckoned with her tail for Leafpool to sit next to her. Leafpool complied, and Spottedleaf meowed gently, "You seem rather distressed. Is it about Crowfeather?"

Confusion and sadness sparked in the non-StarClan medicine cat's eyes.

"Look at what he's done, Spottedleaf!" Leafpool whispered. "He has a new mate, an apprenticed kit… and I don't think his mate likes me very much."

"Why not?" Spottedleaf pressed on.

"She acted rather rude when I had saved her one and only kit… she made it rather clear to me that Crowfeather is HER mate and is no longer with me. It just hurts, that's all."

Leafpool sank down to the ground, her tail sweeping desolately on the dirt floor.

"Oh, Leafpool," Spottedleaf meowed, "I know it's tough. But didn't you see how grateful Crowfeather was to you? You may not have seen the warmth shining in his eyes, but I saw. I was watching, you know. It's not very often there's a special Gathering like that! Your mother was very, very smart to suggest a thing like that. Besides from the Great Journey, I've never seen the Clans so close together!"

Leafpool's eyes were wide.

"You were watching us?"

Spottedleaf purred, "Of course, and I was so proud of you for handling the situation so well. Jaypaw was also excellent, and Hollypaw is turning out to be an excellent fighter!"

Suddenly her tone grew serious again.

"Does it matter to you what Nightcloud says to you?"

Leafpool squirmed.

"Not really…"

"Then you shouldn't let her comments get you down. Leafpool, do you understand? I'm here only to give comfort, but honestly, I can't help you in your love life."

Leafpool laughed hesitantly, "Okay. I understand. Thanks for everything, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf purred again and licked the top of Leafpool's head.

"You are wise. I must go now, before Feathertail causes more trouble."

Leafpool's ears perked up.

"Can you tell her I said hi?" she meowed enthusiastically, bouncing up and down.

"Of course. Good bye, Leafpool!"

Leafpool waved her tail in the air.

"Goodbye!"

---o-o-o---

Feathertail kneaded the ground with her paws impatiently. She had something urgent to tell Spottedleaf, and she couldn't hold it in any longer!

Suddenly, Spottedleaf appeared out of nowhere and sighed.

"My job is done," she meowed blissfully, and then added, "Leafpool says hi."

"Yeah, yeah, tell her I say hi back," Feathertail meowed in a rush, "I have something extremely important to tell you."

With her eyes closed, Spottedleaf asked tiredly, "What is it?"

Pausing, Feathertail mewed tentatively, "While you were gone, I asked every single gray cat in StarClan if they had gone to visit Crowfeather."

Spottedleaf opened her eyes, widening them.

"Goodness!" she gasped. "Was I gone that long?"

Feathertail shook her head.

"No. There just aren't that many gray cats as I had expected. Anyways, _none_ of them had gone to visit Crowfeather. NONE. It's strange. Could there be a cat outside of StarClan that is watching over him?"

"I don't know," Spottedleaf meowed nervously, "But I think we should tell Bluestar."

Feathertail's whiskers twitched.

"I'll go now!" she volunteered, but Spottedleaf held her tail out in front of her to stop her.

"No," she meowed, "It's late, and we should get some sleep. We've had a busy day, or, at least, I've had. Come, let's share some fresh-kill and get a good rest."

Worry spread over Feathertail's face but she dipped her head and followed Spottedleaf to their dens, picking a plump young rabbit along the way.

Once they were settled in their nests, she meowed, "How's Leafpool doing?"

Spottedleaf shrugged.

"Besides from her love life? She's doing just fine."

Feathertail then relaxed and took a bite of the savory rabbit.

---o-o-o---

END OF CHAPTER 4

---o-o-o---

_Woooah, who's that mysterious gray cat? Where did she come from? More importantly, is she good or bad?_

_I won't keep you waiting long, I promise! This is just too good! _


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery

_Here we are! _

Chapter 5:

A gorgeous gray she-cat padded up and licked the shoulder of a larger, stronger tom. He purred in reply, "You did well."

The she-cat tipped her head to one side, and meowed humbly, "It was nothing, really."

The tom shook his massive head.

"This is going exactly according to plan," he rumbled. "Soon I will have the ultimate revenge."

The gray cat looked nervous, and uncertainty glimmered in her eyes. Trembling from head to tail-tip, she stammered, "I..I didn't think I'd hurt anybody."

"Of COURSE!" The tom growled. "My whole point of this is to hurt that fool of WindClan cat, thus hurting that half-kittypet medicine cat, therefore hurting her father, the kittypet leader."

The she-cat choked, and looked away.

"No!" she yowled. "You can't do that!"

The bigger cat's fierce gaze was fixed on the she-cat, but all he did was meow, "You're too soft to hunt outside of StarClan. It's a wonder they rejected you."

She flinched, dipping her head in shame.

"It's not my fault," she mumbled.

"I know. But since you're here, and, oh, under MY control, you have to do what I say, and that means getting revenge on ThunderClan's great kittypet leader."

The she-cat let out a forced purr in agreement, but somewhere along the way a faint growl could be heard, too. She walked away, and in sheer braveness, turned against her leader.

---o-o-o---

Leafpool awoke with a tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she meowed confusedly. She was still dreaming. Did Spottedleaf forget something?

Instead, a pretty gray she-cat stood there with worry clouding her eyes.

Shaking her head as if to clear her ears, the she-cat meowed nervously, "Is this Leafpool?"

Leafpool nodded, not knowing who this stranger was.

"Yes… and who are you?"

"Errrmmm… my name is Stormcloud."

Leafpool dipped her head, and asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, Stormcloud replied in a rush, "I'm here to warn you. I'm not a member of StarClan, but please trust me. I hunt in a different route in the stars, but I can still visit dreams. My leader, Tigerstar, wants revenge against your father. Please, keep an eye out for me."

Eyes widening, Leafpool trembled with fear and surprise.

"My father? Tigerstar?" she stammered. "How will he get revenge?"

"Weeeelll…." Stormcloud flicked her ears knowingly. "He wants to use me to get to Crowfeather. I'm supposed to pretend I'm Feathertail, then once I know him and get deep inside his heart, I'm supposed to betray him really bad or something. Then he'll get hurt, and in turn, hurt you, in turn hurting your father, because he knows your father cares for his kits so much. But... I know that's wrong, so I betrayed Tigerstar and came to tell you, but now I have nowhere to go."

Leafpool's mind reeled. She was extremely confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get it."

Suddenly Spottedleaf appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She turned to face Leafpool.

"Feathertail and I tried to get some sleep, but I got the sense that something was wrong. Are you okay?"

Then she turned to Stormcloud. "And who are you?"

Stormcloud looked away.

"My name is Stormcloud. I'm not with StarClan…but…"

"She has nowhere to stay!" Leafpool cut in.

Spottedleaf looked interested as Stormcloud flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Would you like to come to StarClan with me to stay?" Spottedleaf offered graciously.

Stormcloud looked unsure, but mewed gratefully, "Please. Thank you so much!"

Spottedleaf turned to Leafpool.

"Leafpool, tomorrow's half-moon," she reminded her. "I'll bring Stormcloud and Feathertail with me tomorrow."

Leafpool nodded, and then both cats licked her on top of her head and disappeared. Just as Leafpool was about to drift off to sleep, she muttered irritably, "Why in the name of StarClan is my life so difficult?" Then she thought of what Stormcloud had said, catching a few fragments of it in her memory.

Tail over her nose, she sighed, "I don't want Crowfeather to be hurt, either."

---o-o-o---

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

---o-o-o---

_Well, that was interesting. I hope you don't mind that I added a new character! Thanks for all the reviews! Suggestions and criticism is welcome. _


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

_So many reviews! Thanks so much! And this chapter is rather short, sorry! _

Chapter 6: Can we trust you?

Stormcloud nervously tried to calm down, and Spottedleaf glanced at her.

"I can smell your fear scent," she meowed. "It's okay, no one can harm you here."

Stormcloud's gaze rested on Spottedleaf, relaxing a little.

"Okay," she meowed hesitantly, "I think I'm fine now."

Spottedleaf nodded, and they arrived at a comfy nest where an immobile gray shape was sleeping. Only the rise and fall of her flank could tell you that she was breathing. Then the shape let out a snore.

"Aaaugh!" Stormcloud jumped a mile. She had been so relaxed, and the sudden snore startled her. Spottedleaf snorted and laughed, and then prodded the gray heap of fur with her paw.

"Mmmmm.. ouch," Feathertail gasped, jolting awake. "What?"

Then she spotted Stormcloud. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, all she could do was gape dumbly, "Who's this?"

Stormcloud ducked and muttered incoherently, "My name is Stormcloud…"

Spottedleaf stepped in, and meowed softly to Feathertail, "I think she's the gray cat we've been looking for."

Feathertail gasped, and bolted out of her nest to face Stormcloud. Confused, she stated bluntly, "She's not from StarClan…"

Stormcloud nodded. Spottedleaf settled down and let the young cats talk.

"You were the cat posing to be me!" Feathertail spat suddenly. She unsheathed her claws.

"No!" Stormcloud gasped. "It wasn't me! I mean, it wasn't my idea!"

"Whatever." Feathertail sighed, and calmed down quite a bit, more like herself. StarClan cats weren't supposed to get angry and violent! "I'm sorry. I care for Crowfeather so much." Then she eyed her. "Can we trust you?"

Stormcloud nodded. "Yes! Completely! And this whole thing is Tigerstar's fault, please believe me."

She had a desperate look in her eyes, and Feathertail felt a sudden rush of pity.

"O-okay," she meowed. "Tell me what happened."

"Err…." Stormcloud started. "So Tigerstar has always had this grudge against Firestar, and he knows he can't get to him directly, so he wants to hurt something dear to him. Leafpool is so loyal to StarClan, Tigerstar can't get to her, either, so he's decided to get at Crowfeather. He knows his mind is insecure."

Feathertail snorted. "That's obvious."

Stormcloud continued. "He's insecure because of his relationship with Nightcloud, and he still loves Leafpool. So Tigerstar wanted me to pose as you, Feathertail, because Tigerstar knows he loved you as well. I was supposed to get deep inside his heart, and then tell him Leafpool did something to him. Crowfeather would get mad at Leafpool, and she'd be hurt."

Spottedleaf listened drowsily from where she had rested in her nest. "Go on," she purred encouragingly.

"Firestar loves Leafpool so much, he'd be hurt to see his daughter so troubled. His mind would become vulnerable then, you see? Tigerstar would attack him mentally then."

Feathertail stared blankly. "I'm lost."

"Look, I'm being used as a puppet, okay?" Stormcloud meowed impatiently.

Feathertail still looked lost, but Spottedleaf promised her, "I'll clarify everything later. Stormcloud's had a long day, so let's get her settled in.

Feathertail nodded, and let Stormcloud sleep in her nest. Drawing her tail over her nose, Stormcloud fell asleep immediately with a small sigh. Feathertail glanced at her for a few seconds, and shrugged. _She DOES sort-of look like me,_ Feathertail concluded.

Spottedleaf had gone to fetch more moss for Feathertail's new nest, and once they were settled in also, Bluestar's mew interrupted them.

Feathertail guessed nothing was going to get clarified tonight.

---o-o-o---

_In the next chapter, we'll be down back to earth, I promise! Sorry it took so long, this month is a busy month for me!_


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

_Only two more weeks, and I'll be updating weekly! Thanks for waiting!_

_BTW- I don't own Warriors, and I took an idea from a review I got! Thank you!_

Chapter 7: Nightcloud's Suspicion

Nightcloud awoke with a drowsy purr. Sunshine shone on her pelt, making it tingle and feel warm. Yet something tugged at her paws, a dragging sensation that told her something wasn't quite right.

Beside her, Crowfeather was wide awake, staring sightlessly into the sky, immersed in deep thought. Curiosity took over Nightcloud like a wave.

"Crowfeather, what are you thinking?" she meowed as innocently as possible. No response. She prodded him with a paw. "Crowfeather?"

Still no response. Nightcloud was getting rather impatient.

"Crowfeather!" she screeched. With an angry scowl, her gray mate glared at her.

"What?" the tom snapped. Nightcloud calmly licked a paw and started to wash her face.

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

Crowfeather snorted. "You'd think I'd actually tell you? Nightcloud, it's none of your business."

"What do you mean, it's none of my business?" Nightcloud retorted. "I have a right to know, and since you're not telling me, I guess it means that you're thinking about Leafpool again, aren't you?"

Shaking his head fiercely, he stuttered, "N-no, that's not what I was thinking. No. It's just that… I was thinking… there's not much p-prey, that's all."

Oh, great StarClan. Once again, he felt like kicking himself. What a lame excuse!

As Crowfeather suspected, Nightcloud hadn't fallen for the weak excuse. "There's not much prey?" she hissed. "You seriously expect me to believe that? I don't have a right to know that? It's NONE OF MY BUSINESS?"She laughed a bitter laugh. "Yeah, right."

"Ummmm…." Crowfeather started to panic. Suddenly, Breezepaw appeared. Now was his chance to change the subject.

"Nightcloud, whose idea was it to name our kit Breezepaw?" he demanded. "It's so… she-cat like."

Breezepaw, who was listening in to his parents' conversation, screeched indignantly, "It is NOT!"

Nightcloud also screeched, "Yeah, it is NOT! It's a very BRAVE name."

Crowfeather laughed. "Oh, sure. And you didn't answer my question. It was your idea, was it not?"

"Well, of course!" Nightcloud meowed. "Even a mouse would know that YOU wouldn't ever name a tomkit something so.." she paused. "SHE-CAT LIKE."

Crowfeather also felt very impatient. "I have warrior duties to do, so excuse me." He pushed his way past Nightcloud, leaving her fuming.

"You changed the subject!" she yowled furiously. "And I KNOW you still love her, Crowfeather! I can prove it, and then I will REFUSE to be your mate any longer!"

Rolling his eyes, Crowfeather muttered, "And good riddance."

Padding merrily towards the camp entrance, he headed towards ThunderClan territory, hoping to catch a glimpse of Leafpool collecting herbs or something. Maybe then they could talk some more.

---o-o-o---

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

---o-o-o---

_Ooooh, interesting. Okay, next week, if I don't get the next chapter in by Friday, drop me a review and I'll get it in ASAP by the next day! _


	9. Chapter 9: Jaypaw

_Siiigh. I feel bad neglecting this story. Oh, well, at least I'm done with such a busy month! Thanks for your patience!_

**Chapter Nine: Jaypaw **

Leafpool awoke early from her nap, pawing away dried-up berries that needed to be discarded. She so longed for a chance to go outside of the camp, but it was the middle of leaf-bare and Whitewing already had a mild case of greencough.

"Jaypaw?" Leafpool called out softly, prodding her apprentice awake with a gentle paw. With a snort, Jaypaw sat up immediately. The bright light of sun-high shone into his eyes.

"Yes?"

With a quick glance at the pile of herbs nearby, she meowed, "I need you to fetch me some more catmint. I'm afraid we're down to the last few leaves, and Whitewing is barely recovered."

Shaking himself, he nodded. "This means I'll have to go through WindClan territory?"

Leafpool paused and stopped to think. She supposed there would be more catmint over there than the abandoned Twolegplace on their territory. "I suppose so, Jaypaw," she sighed. "Can you manage?"

Jaypaw held his head high. "Of course!" Immediately he sprinted outside the medicine den and out the camp entrance.

"May StarClan go with you!" Leafpool yelled out after him.

---o-o-o---

Crowfeather sat a few tail-lengths away from the ThunderClan border.

"It's the middle of leaf-bare," he murmured to himself. "Leafpool must need catmint or something."

In a sense, he was correct, and instantly a fresh ThunderClan scent reached his nose. The scent smelled of herbs, and a little hope glimmered inside of him that it was the ThunderClan medicine cat.

But Jaypaw appeared, Leafpool's apprentice, and it looked like he smelled Crowfeather too.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Crowfeather ducked his head. "Just hunting," he lied. Jaypaw looked as though he believed him, but then he shook his head.

"You're waiting for Leafpool, aren't you?" Jaypaw meowed suspiciously. Crowfeather was taken aback.

"Uhmm…no," he lied again.

Jaypaw sighed. "Don't lie. I know it when I see it." He paused. "I mean, when I sense it. You still love Leafpool, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jaypaw carefully crossed the borderline and stood before Crowfeather. "Walk with me," Jaypaw commanded him. "I need catmint."

Crowfeather obliged, still silently amazed that an apprentice could sense that he was lying.

"You know," Jaypaw continued, "I've also seen this happen with my brother."

"Lionpaw?"

"Yes. He likes your apprentice, you know."

"Heatherpaw?"

"Of course."

This time, it was Crowfeather who sighed. "Yes, I know. After that battle with the dogs… it was tough to separate them, because I know what it feels like."

Jaypaw nodded. "And you don't what Heatherpaw to feel the same way," he finished wisely. The two cats had been talking so earnestly and walking so quickly that now they had reached WindClan's border.

Suddenly a strong scent tinged both of the tom's noses. "Catmint!" yowled Jaypaw delightedly, digging furiously, still leaving some root so the plant can grow again.

Jaws crammed with the stuff, he flicked his tail to signal that he was ready to go back. Crowfeather padded up with a mouse in his jaws. "Eat some with me," he meowed invitingly.

Eyes bright with gratitude, Jaypaw instantly dropped the bundle he was carrying and crouched down beside the WindClan warrior. "Thanks," he breathed, before taking a large bite out of the mouse. Before they knew it, the mouse was gone.

Crowfeather picked up some of the catmint and flicked his ears, and Jaypaw followed him with the rest of the catmint in his jaws. They had made good time; it was barely the beginning of sundown. Because of the catmint crammed into their mouths, the return journey was spent in silence. Two good things, though, had come out of their journey: Plenty of catmint for ThunderClan, and a bond between the two cats. Sooner or later,they would overcome their obstacles. To Crowfeather, it was his love for Leafpool. To Jaypaw, it was his brother's love for a non-ThunderClan she-cat.

In the musky sunlight, they could see that up ahead lay the WindClan border with ThunderClan…

---o-o-o---

End of Chapter 9

---o-o-o---

:) _I finished it! Finally, a new chapter! _

_Hmm… will Crowfeather go back to the ThunderClan camp and meet face-to-face with Leafpool?_

_I've got LOADS of time on my hands now, so expect a new chapter sometime soon! Yay!_


	10. Author's Note

Sigh My stats are going down each chapter! What's wrong? Any suggestions? Should I continue?


	11. Chapter 11

_The term is almost ending! Hooray! I finally have a little bit of time on my hands! Anyways.. here we go!_

**Disclaimer: **Wow, I haven't updated in quite awhile, but everyone knows I don't own anything recognizable in this story, blah blah blah..

**Btw, this symbol: means that they are whispering.**

**Chapter ten: Lionpaw**

Lionpaw yawned, stretching in the luxurious sunlight that shone on his pelt, making it glow. He gave his chest fur a little self-conscious lick, and became aware of the unfamiliar scent of WindClan come into his camp.

_Heatherpaw? _

His tail flicked happily at the thought of the pretty WindClan apprentice, but a second later he scolded himself. _I can't ever have a relationship with her, anyways.._

A gasp from Leafpool turned Lionpaw's attention back to the WindClan stranger, standing with his brother in the middle of the ThunderClan camp.

"Jaypaw!" Lionpaw bounded up to his brother and flicked him with his tail. "Where were you?"

Jaypaw, surprised at his brother's sudden burst of love, replied, "Oh, getting some catmint.."

Lionpaw swung his head around to stare at the gray WindClan cat. "And you are..?"

"I'm Crowfeather," he meowed matter-of-factly. "Hasn't your mother told you anything about me?"

"Only that you helped save the Clans," Lionpaw meowed indignantly. "Which is quite a big feat, but… why are you here, anyways?"

Trying not to meet Crowfeather's gaze, Leafpool busied herself with sorting out the catmint while the others talked.

"…now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Leafpool about something."

Crowfeather bid the two brothers farewell and padded into the medicine den. Little did he know, the apprentices still sat there outside Leafpool's den. Leafpool started to stiffen as the gray cat came in, but relaxed as Crowfeather sat down near the entrance and placed his tail neatly over his paws.

"Hello, Leafpool."

His greeting was formal, a little too formal for Leafpool's liking.

I thought they were friends! Lionpaw whispered to Jaypaw.

Jaypaw shrugged, and whispered back, I think they are, but I can sense some strange feelings coming off of those two..

Leafpool took a deep breath. "Why, hello, Crowfeather. Is there something you need?"

Crowfeather was taken aback. "Err. No, not really. I actually came across your apprentice, so I kept him company on WindClan territory while he looked for catmint."

"Well, thanks for keeping him safe from patrols, but I'm sure he's quite capable of finding catmint by himself."

"And he's quite wise, you know," continued Crowfeather, completely ignoring Leafpool's last statement. Leafpool sighed.

Oh! That's right! I'm wise! Jaypaw teased Lionpaw. Lionpaw cuffed his brother over his head good-naturedly.

"Crowfeather, cut to the point. I know you're not here to talk about my apprentice," Leafpool told him dryly.

"Fine! I might be still in love with you, okay? But I don't know how to tell my mate, my kit, or my Clan! Leafpool, I'm so lost!"

WHAT? Lionpaw gasped.

Jaypaw's confusion faded away. So, I guess THOSE are the emotions I'm feeling from them!

Leafpool gazed at him, her heart filling with joy yet confusion clouding her eyes.

"Crowfeather, I.."

"I know, I know, you don't love me back. But hear me out! Can't you give me one more chance?"

She couldn't quite explain her feelings: she DID love him back, but she was a medicine cat, and he was from another Clan.. and they had been through this before!

"I DO love you, Crowfeather, but.."

"But what? What other reason is there, Leafpool?"

Leafpool blurted out the only excuse she could think of.

"I'm having kits!"

"WHAT?" Crowfeather gasped.

WHAT? Lionpaw and Jaypaw fell over in shock. She must be kidding!

---o-o-o---

**End of Chapter Ten (I think)**

---o-o-o---

_Woohoo, Crowfeather loves Leafpool again! _

_I also threw in some Lionpaw and Heatherpaw in there, it's so cute 3_

_Bear with me guys, the chapter numbers are messed up, so ignore them _xD


End file.
